Letras de Canções Demo
Letras das canções demo ou que nunca foram lançadas de XuxaParaguaia. Confira a Lista Geral das canções demos e não lançadas. Demos do álbum "Rainha Exuxa e Seu Império" (2010): Bebe Título original: Bebe (Monange é Vida) Escrita por: XuxaParaguaia Vem gente! x3 Você ama monange, eu sei que você ama Você sempre grita, e eu enfio um tubo de monange pra calar você Você quer mais, quer miojo Mas só te darei monange e meu yogurte! Não quer mais beber? Vixe! Tome senão não vai ganhar a viagem pra disney uould Ah, um outro detalhe... BEBA AGORA! Você está magoando a Titia Xuxa... Agora faça o que eu mando senão Exu te pegará Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim A Marlene irá te fritaaar-aar Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim A Marlene irá te fritaaar-aar Só você não está me obedecendo Quer continuar no nosso programa? Fique aí pois agora vou para o concurso Estrela Vou comprar-lhe monange, enfiar guela abaixo Mas eu não me sinto confortável.... Marlene fará então! Venha me salvar, ó mestre Monange! Estou cagando, cagando, cagando (É DIARREIA!) Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim A Marlene irá te fritaaar-aar Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim A Marlene irá te fritaaar-aar Você pode beber quanto quiser Sou a Diva do Monange, então me obedeça Ninguém me disse que esse dia chegaria Mas eu quis que chegasse Você pode beber todo monange ou ficar aí parado como uma vaca atolada Ninguém me disse que esse dia chegaria Então... Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim Bebe, bebe, bebe, siiiiiim A Marlene irá te fritaaar-aar BEBE (5x) MONANGE É VIDA.... Demos do álbum "Sem Vergonha" (2012): Exu Título alternativo: ExuXA Escrita por: Wesley Gomes (@w_gaga) Oh Oh Oh Oh I'm in love with Exu Oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Exu Exu! Judaas Exu! Judaas Exu! Judaas Exu! Xuxa Exu! Judaas Exu! Judaas Exu! Judaas Exu! Xuxa Disney "Wold" (E quem não quer?) , I am macia I'll wash his feet with my Monange if he needs Forgive him when his tongue lies through his Arisco Even after three times, he betrays me I'll bring him down, bring him down, down A Exu with no crown, Exu with no crown I'm just a ursinha macia, oh baby he's so cruel But I'm still in love with Exu, guri I'm just a ursinha macia, oh baby he's so cruel But I'm still in love with Exu, guri Oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Exu Oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Exu Exu! Judaas Exu! Judaas Exu! Judaas Exu! Xuxa I couldn't love a Monange so macio Even darkness forgave his crooked way Vocês me deram tudo, tudo o que eu precisava Você não quer brincar comigo? I'll bring him down, bring him down, down A Exu with no crown, Exu with no crown I'm just a ursinha macia, oh baby he's so cruel But I'm still in love with Exu, guri I'm just a ursinha macia, oh baby he's so cruel But I'm still in love with Exu, guri Oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Exu Oh oh oh oh Vão me dar de presente Exu In the most Biblical sense I am beyond repentance Cara de Puta, ursinha macia, vomits her mind But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense Judas kiss me if offenced Or wear an ear condom next time I wanna brincar comigo But Monange pulling me away from you Guri is my virtue Exu is the demon I cling to I cling to I'm just a ursinha macia, oh baby he's so cruel But I'm still in love with Exu, guri I'm just a ursinha macia, oh baby he's so cruel But I'm still in love with Exu, guri Oh oh oh oh Macia M-M-M-Macia macia Oh oh oh oh Quem tu pensa que tu é Exu Exu! Judaas Exu! Judaas Exu! Judaas Exu! Xuxa